Who is she?
by Skystream76
Summary: Monica is a loner who loves live after all because Owen her true love is sharing it with her...but as soon as she meets Strike a blood thristy rouge her head starts spinning and for some reason there something she cant explain that happening to her...
1. Monica, Owen and Strike

**Ok ppl of Fan Fiction this story is EPIC! And it has many parts! Just to let you know this is going to have twists a turns and you'll expect what happens next…. :D**

~Monica's Side~

Monica stepped back her eyes frightened "S…Strike….please no!" she shrieks.

Strike slashes at her and tackles her sinking his claws into her stomach.

Monica falls to the ground then a new light blazes in her eyes and she kicks him off slamming him into a tree

He slams into it then slides to the ground he is still for a moment and jumps up and prowls around her in a circle trying to find a nice spot to attack

.Monica snarls "You know my true love is Owen!" You're sick!" she says fiercely.

Strike shrugs his eyes cold "Doesn't matter" snickers.

Monica eyes blazed but blood pours onto the ground "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells.

Strike snorts and starts to walk away "You're to much work…" he says sighing and disappears into the bushes.

She completely stands still until his scent fades then flops on her side "He's disgusting…." She snorts and licks the blood of her pelt and he eyes brighten when she faintly smells Owen.

Owen bursts through the trees and skids to a halt by you "What in the name of loners happened here?" he yells out of concern for her and lies beside her licking off some blood.

She tries not to looks into his soft amber eyes but for some reason she doesn't feel the same way anymore…."What's happening to me…" she thinks.

He sighs and dabs cobwebs on her. 'There all better" he says smiling weakly

Monica nods in thanks and stands up with a flick of her tail and pads off into the under growth

Owen watches after her confused then sighs sadly and stands up before padding off in the other direction.

She pads swiftly away from Strike and Owen her mind whirling she gets to her sisters twoleg place and sits on the fence staring out the clouds until the sun falls to the horizon and another day is lost

====The Next Day====

She still is sitting there until the sun is at its peak and she sighs and jumps off the white fence and walks along it waiting to get to her den

The birds are silent the only sound is her paw steps thumping against the ground and her tail swishing through the air

She turns into a small path and trots down it each step getting slower until she stops and listens for prey

A mouse scuttles under a leaf behind her and she stiffens her tail straight up she slowly crouches down and when you least expect it she flips up and over land her front paws on the mouse cruching its spine

Monica picks it up in her mouth and trots back her eyes partly glazed over from loss of sleep and she slips down in her den and stares at the prey for a while she sighs and pushes it away before drifting off to sleep.

~Dream~

She is laying in another den 3 kits suckling her belly the scent of milk circling the den but for some reason guilt surged through her body and Owen enter the den purring and he twines his tail with hers. "Hello" he greets and licks her head still purring. The kits squeak and squeal then eventually the kits vanish. Monica gasps as Owen starts to disappear too and Strikes laughs slices through the air leaving her breathless but not dead and the den disappear and she standing in the air near the clouds but is storming and wind is circling her making she steps back her eyes fearful. Stirke pads out of the wind eyes cold and showing no empathy. "Monica..." he spits. The wind gets fiercer and she stumbles back landing on her back sitting up and lighting dances around her almost saying: come closer…we will put this to an end…..

She jolts awake her eyes wide her heart racing…."I am…." She murmur


	2. Strikes Secret

Some of the reviews made me determined to make a better one! SO I WILL!

~Monicas POV~

She lies in her den tears dripping on her paws and soon pooling around them and she glances at the mouse and takes a small bite before pushing it away again

Stands up and slips out then trots through the woods trying not to cry and she sits in a meadow the breeze carrying leaves in a swirl around her and the flowers waving in hello

Monica smiles faintly then looks at the sun trying to get a glimpse of the world that's waiting for it to call them from sleep. "It's pretty isn't it?" a voice calls behind her. Monica nods but doesn't pay much attention to it.

The unknown cat pads silently up beside her and she gasps when she realizes who it is. "S…Strike?" she murmurs stepping back

Strike nods and looks at her "Yes it's me" he says with a small sigh.

She shudders then her eyes look braver "Aren't you supposed to be killing some cat by now?" mutters then glares at him.

His eyes have a flash of hurt "No…" he chokes out

Monica tilts her head in confusion. "Wha…?"

Strike sighs again "That's not me…."

She snarls "Says the tom that killed my mom and sister!" claws tear into the ground

He stares at his paws tears starting to make his fur darker "I'm sorry…."

Monica's eyes stops blaze and something flashes in her eyes but she narrows them before you can tell anything

"My dad was Badger as you know" eyes grow fierce "He trained me to kill and over power, but that was his choice not mine…" Sighs "But I've realized something…."

She blinks and sits down. "What?"

"I…love…you" he murmurs

Monica stumbles back "WHAT?" she almost yells

More tears flow unto his paws "I knew it….you hate me..." he stands up and runs off

She stares after him "I'm sorry" she stands up too and trudges back to her den her silhouette hunched over

===Later===

Monica sits in her den again and curls up in a ball starting cry "I love you too" she says weakly and cries herself to sleep

Oh! EPIC! Let's see what happens next! *grabs popcorn* (ok so yeah this one was short too…blah…blah…blah… and yes I tried to add some more details but I'm a amateur definitely that's only my second story thing….)


	3. A New Lover

**Yea so this is the third PART yay! Sorry it took so long to post I had so clean out my entire room after I put the other story on and I mean like sparkling clean! And I couldn't post anything till I got it done! So here is it!**

~Owens POV~

He trots towards Monica's den and sits outside "Oh Monica" he calls charmingly.

She flickers open her eyes "Wha..? Who's there?" she murmurs lazily.

Owen chuckles "It's me Owen" sticks his head in.

Monica stands up and pads out of the den forcing a smile "H...hi Owen"

He licks her cheek "What's wrong?" he asks concerned

Monica pulls back her eyes wavering "It's just complicated" she mutters

He narrows his eyes "What is?"

Her tail starts to lash "Doesn't matter" she says coldly

Narrows them more "Please tell me" he asks half soft and half almost demanding

A low growl forms in Monica's thought "I'm not telling because it doesn't matter"

Owens tail swipe across the ground making leaves scatter everywhere "Why not?"

She unsheathes her claws "Since when did you become such a jerk who wanted to know _everything_ about _me_" she growls.

Owen growls back "Since when did my mate to-be become so defensive"

Monica stands up "Mate to-be?" smirks "Well not anymore" snarls and pads off into the bushes.

He looks after her and pads off in the other direction.

~Strikes POV~

Strike runs off out of his den to meet Monica "Monica!" he gasped

She smile big "Strike!" she nuzzles him.

He looks at her confused "What I thought you didn't like me?"

Monica starts to cry into his fur "Owen and I got into a fight….and I do…I love you Strike…I really do…"

He sighs big and licks her head comforting. "It's ok" he murmurs

Monica sniffles then looks up leaning against Strike her eyes defeated.

Strike smiles faintly "So does that mean….Monica will you be my mate?

Monica doesn't answer just stares at the ground "I d…don't know Strike…can I please think about it?"

He nods silently though his eyes had a stab of hurt.

She nods too in thanks and sticks her muzzle into his fur.

Strike blinks slowly his heart just melting and his eyes soft and gentle.

**Well that was Chapter 3 and again sorry for the wait!**


End file.
